December Rain
by HalenWarrior
Summary: Some people walk in the rain, others just get wet. Ryo gets a little lesson in dancing in the rain. [BakuraRyo one-shot, shounen ai]


MK::  Hello all..  I have come back from my depressed state I've been in (although I still am a bit) and thus this story was born.. TA DA!!! hehe awright this little short thing took me FOREVER! to write... I'm not sure why, there is still something I could do to make it better I'm sure but I'm rather too lazy right now to take the time and fix it...  The thought was good... but it turned out pretty well not good.  But I'm sure oneday I will rewrite it... so keepa look out.... 

Disclaimer:: I don't own Yuugiou or any of the characters, but if you're eager to know how I plan on obtaining it, then you will have to wait for said plan has not yet been thought up..

* * *

                                                                                **December Rain**

The young boy gazed through the water stained window. Watching the man dancing naked under the falling rain in the middle of the street.

He had been dancing out there for some hours now. Listening to the honks of irritated drivers passing by. Apparently they did not enjoy being flashed by some 3000 year-old spirit. Ryo on the other-hand really didn't mind all that much. He loved Bakura, no doubt about that. He had seen him rather naked various times now, and strangely, in various locations.

He had done this a few times before. The last time, he spent the night naked in jail before Ryo bailed him out. Bakura really didn't understand why people wouldn't want to dance nude in the rain. He rather enjoyed it.

It wasn't the first time Bakura had gone to jail for stupid incidents, such as that.

A few months ago, he landed himself in prison for a few hours for tackling some old person in the store. Bakura and Ryo had been playing football with Kura's shoe. He thought it appropriate to tackle someone that was mindlessly walking towards them; I guess he thought everybody there was playing too. Bakura really didn't know his own strength, broke the poor man's hip. They spent the day with the manager of the store and the police officer, apologizing to just about everybody that had scarcely witnessed the "accident". Bakura lied and said that the man was trying to attack him, said it was self defense, but the cop really didn't buy it. So in all Bakura spent like 3 hours in prison and was banned from the store.

No doubt that Bakura wasn't the smartest man half alive, but he tries.

And now he was out there, again. Bakura and all his bareness prancing around the in the cold December rain. The poor neighbors, they have probably been scarred for life now. Really, who wouldn't? Ryo mostly felt sorry for the young children that lived across the street from them.

They had walked outside, shortly after it started drizzling, and of course Bakura was out there, cursing to the gods for stepping on some rock. Their faces horror-stricken at the site.

"Baka." Ryo said, remembering that incident, speaking to the water-soaked window.

Another car passes by playing his horn and shaking his fist yelling some crazed words at the sopping mess of a man, Bakura. It was funny, the stunned look at the thief king's face. Not like he understood most people choose not to dance naked in public view.

"Bakura!" Ryo yelled from the front door.

"What!?" he yelled back in annoyance.

"Come inside, you gonna get a cold." Ryo replied.

Bakura rolled his eyes and continued to sway and swing his hips in a more circular motion, waving his arms above his head.

"Bakura get inside now!" Ryo yelled louder at the naked man.

"What are you my mom?" Bakura asked.

"It's a good thing I'm not; I might have already killed you!"

"Don't make me come after you." Ryo threatened. "I'm not in the mood Bakura."

"Come here." Bakura ushered.

"Hell no"

"Come!" Bakura yelled

Ryo looked solemnly at the wet pavement before jumping in the cold rain to follow Bakura's wishes. Rain wasn't normally warm in the middle of December. The trees shivered in the frosty wet air.

The rain began pouring harder as the young boy with silver hair walked slowly to the road, eyes raised at the soggy man in front of him. He entered the road, dodging the passing car. Bakura smiled at his hikari now soaked with water. His drenched clothes clinging to his body. His malevolent eyes sparkling.

"Dance with me," Bakura said sternly to Ryo

"What? Why?" Ryo asked

"Just take off your clothes, and dance with me."

"Bakura, I'm not about to take off my clothes, nor am I dancing with some psychopathic freak in the street!" Ryo said. "And do you know who might be watching!?"

"Ryo..." Bakura began, "sometimes you just gotta let your hair fly loose, and just let your shoe laces hang untied. Just be happy with who you are. Stop caring so much about what other people think. Ya know?"

There are times that that 3000 yr-old man is wise beyond his long years.

Perhaps Bakura is right, Ryo thought, perhaps there really is a time when you need to just stop trying to please everybody else, and just be yourself.

"Damn you, Bakura." Ryo whispered, looking down at the street.

Bakura smiled wryly at the younger boy. "You know you love me Ryo." Bakura said lifting Ryo's chin to face him coming in contact with his lips, for a short sweet kiss.

Ryo nodded as Bakura leaned in again and kissed the younger boy's slightly parted lips. Ryo felt the warm tongue on his lips, seeking its way in. Ryo happily obeyed letting his own curious tongue search inside the other's mouth.

Ryo smiled at the boy in front of him, "you never kiss me, Bakura." He stated. Bakura never really had kissed Ryo, or at least the way Ryo wanted to be kissed. Ryo really was just a sex toy to the older boy, something to be used then thrown away. Ryo didn't doubt that Bakura didn't have some sort of feelings for him but, just wondered if it was the kind of feelings Ryo wanted Bakura to feel.

Bakura ran his pruned fingers through Ryo's white hair. Nibbling his ear.

"Take your shirt off." Bakura whispered. Ryo gave Bakura a puzzled looked before slowly obeying and unbuttoning his now see-through white shirt. Then running his finger's down the young boy's wet body, un-buckling his jeans. Helping the boy get out of the rest of his sopping clothes, until they both stood nude in the street.

The cold December rain not stopping its bite on the bare flesh of the two boys'

"Bakura?" Ryo asked, pressing his own hair in between his fingers

"Yes?"

"I—I love you." Ryo stammered

"Heh heh," Bakura giggled. "May I have this dance, Ryo-chan?"

Ryo smiled at the taller boy and happily took his hand into his own and wrapped his other arm around Bakura's neck. Pressing his body against the others and laying his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

And they began to slowly dance.

The Bitter December rain biting viscously at their skin. Ryo closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and closeness of his yami.

Bakura leaned his head down closely to his hikari's ear and whispered, "I love you too, Ryo"

--End--

MK::  And there is it... the thing... heh did you notice that it was kinda a happy ending thing?? unlike my other story things.. I'm so proud..  o well   ::skips off to cuddle green teddy thing::  R&R please


End file.
